Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 030
=Summary= The duel between Mai Valentine and Yugi Muto continues. Yugi is down to 300 Life Points while Mai still has all of hers. Yugi and Yami continue to struggle internally. Mai then explains what happened after her Duel with Joey. It made her realize that the reason why she cheated in her Duels was because she was afraid of losing and of trusting herself. She also says a Duelist can learn more from a defeat than from a victory. After the conversation with both Mai and Yami, Yugi realizes he has to face his fear as well, and finally lets Yami Duel without holding him back. Yugi uses Brain Control to take control of Harpie's Pet Dragon, then Tributes for Catapult Turtle's effect. This not only subtracts half of the dragon's ATK from Mai's Life Points, it also destroys Mai's Mirror Wall. Yugi also finds out that Shadow of Eyes cannot affect female monsters, so he Summons Mystical Elf in Defense Position. However, Mai uses Monster Reborn to Special Summon Harpie's Pet Dragon and uses her Harpie Lady Sisters to destroy Mystical Elf, wiping out Yugi's final defense. Luckily for him, he draws Swords of Revealing Light and activates it, preventing Mai from attacking for three turns. During those turns, Yugi Summons Kuriboh and Gaia the Fierce Knight, then Tributes them for Black Luster Ritual, Ritual Summoning the mighty Black Luster Soldier, which destroys Harpie's Pet Dragon. Losing her most powerful monster and not willing to watch her Harpie Lady Sisters be destroyed, Mai forfeits the Duel. =Featured Duel: Mai Valentine vs. Yami Yugi= Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi's Turn *After a conversation with Mai, Yugi is finally convinced to let Yami duel. He activates Magic Card "Brain Control" to take control of "Harpie's Pet Dragon". Next, he Sets 1 card then Normal Summons "Catapult Turtle" in Attack Position (1000 ATK / 2000 DEF). Yami activates Catapult Turtle's effect. He Tributes "Harpie's Pet Dragon" to destroy Continuous Trap Card "Mirror Wall" (not possible in the real game) then inflicts damage equal to half of Harpie's Pet Dragon's ATK to Mai's Life Points (Mai: 2000 → 850 Life Points). Mai Valentine's Turn *Mai activates Magic Card "Elegant Egotist" to turn 1 "Harpie Lady" into 3 with 2450 ATK (for an unknown reason), but decides not to attack (even know she would not be able to) believing Yami's Set card is a Trap Card. Yami Yugi's Turn *However, that was a bluff. Yami activates Quick-Play Magic Card "Monster Recovery" to return "Catapult Turtle" and his hand to his deck. He reshuffled then draws five cards. Yami Normal Summons "Mystical Elf" in Defense Position (800 ATK / 2000 DEF) and it is unaffected by Shadow of Eyes since it's a female monster. Mai Valentine's Turn *Mai activates Magic Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (2000 → 2900 ATK / 2500 → 3400 DEF). "Harpie Lady Sisters" attacks then destroys "Mystical Elf". Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami activates Magic Card "Swords of Revealing Light", Normal Summons "Kuriboh" in Attack Position (300 ATK / 200 DEF). Yami, and then talks about how to win the duel, which requires "Black Luster Soldier". Mai Valentine's Turn *Mai draws a card then passes. Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami activates Magic Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Gaia the Fierce Knight" in (2300 ATK / 2100 DEF). Mai Valentine's Turn *Mai draws then passes. Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami draws then passes. Mai Valentine's Turn *Mai draws then passes. Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami activates Ritual Magic Card "Black Luster Ritual". He tributes "Gaia the Fierce Knight" and "Kuriboh" to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). "Black Luster Soldier" attacks then destroys "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (Mai: 850 → 750 Life Points). Mai Valentine's Turn *Mai draws then forfeits when she realizes that she has nothing that can destroy "Black Luster Soldier". =Featured Cards= *Black Luster Ritual *Black Luster Soldier *Brain Control *Catapult Turtle *Celtic Guardian *Cyber Shield *Elegant Egotist *Gaia the Fierce Knight *Griffore *Harpie Lady *Harpie Lady Sisters *Harpie's Pet Dragon *Kuriboh *Mirror Wall *Monster Reborn *Monster Recovery *Mystical Elf *Polymerization *Rose Whip *Shadow of Eyes *Swords of Revealing Light *Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes